


MIRAI -for the past-

by sennosakura



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura





	

※※※  
“阿周那。”  
“……阿周那——。”  
少年睁开眼的那一刻，所见的世界有着太阳一样的颜色。  
“编号A-001，启动成功。”  
松了口气般地，一位年长的身穿白大褂的红发女性将少年身上的仪器和拘束具细心卸下，让少年可以独自站立起来。  
少年的脚底触及地面，冰凉的触感令他推断出自己处于赤脚的状态。  
他那双乌黑的眼珠转了转，迈开了第一步，却在一瞬间失去了平衡——  
“小心。”  
他本能地扶住了伸到面前的一只手。  
一只苍白消瘦，却很有力量的修长的手。  
“回家吧，阿周那。”  
那个男人这样说道。  
“等下，迦尔纳，他还没有……”  
旁边那名年长的女性似乎还想说些什么，但是她没有。她只是有点泄气，还有点疲惫，像是不得不放弃了什么。她转过身去，拿了一个轻便的小箱子出来，递给了那名叫迦尔纳的男人。  
“有状况记得联系我。每天要按时喂他吃一次营养剂。正常的三餐也要吃，长身体的时候要多吃点肉和鱼……”  
迦尔纳静静地听着老师的唠叨，一边将手越捏越紧。  
“你和迦尔纳回家住，记得要好好听话哦。”  
年长的女性怜爱地抚摸着少年的脸颊。  
“恩，我知道了。因为我是为了主人而被制造出来的人造人。”  
少年的声线清脆，如同所有那个年纪的人类男孩子一样，带着被阳光烘烤过后的气息。  
他并没有注意到女人眼里闪过的一丝异样，也没有去看旁边拉着他的手的男人。  
因为是人造人，所以不会有任何多余的情感。  
就算那只手攥的他真的很疼。

离开了研究所，迦尔纳驱车带着少年回到家。  
“阿周那，你是自己睡还是和我睡？”  
迦尔纳脱下外衣，刚想给少年换鞋，发现少年已经踩着拖鞋站在客厅里了。  
“我不是阿周那。”  
少年歪着头看着他。  
迦尔纳垂下头，只是一秒，他就重新对上少年的视线。  
“对不起。我当然知道你不是。那么我该怎么称呼你呢？你想要一个什么样的名字？”  
少年似乎也陷入了思考，他皱着好看的眉毛，偏薄的嘴唇微微撅起，他扫视了一下周围，目光停留在了餐桌上的便利店塑料袋。  
“MI——RA——I。MIRAI。”  
少年指着塑料袋上面的英文字母，随意却笃定地将那串字母作为自己的名字确定下来。  
“那么……你好，MIRAI。我是迦尔纳。”  
未来便利店。阿周那最喜欢那里的速食咖喱了。  
不过迦尔纳没有摆出一张回忆过去的脸，在少年面前这点自觉他好歹还是有的。  
虽然“MIRAI”这个名字多数情况下女孩儿才会用，不过只要名字的主人可以接受，也绝非不可。  
“那么你晚上准备睡哪里？”

确定了房间的分配后，迦尔纳看到时间已经不早，便放出了自己来准备晚饭的豪言壮语，让MIRAI去看电视了。  
坐在柔软的沙发里，面对着一整面墙的屏幕，MIRAI点了一下遥控器。屏幕上变为了森林之中的景色，有一头野生的鹿俯下身喝溪水，水面荡漾着波纹。他戴上了全息眼镜，做出了拉弓的动作。  
一支箭矢刺入了小鹿的心脏。他走近去看那头鹿的眼睛。  
然后就听到了餐碟碎裂的声响。回过神来时，周围的环境又换了。他站在一片空荡荡的麦田里，麦穗随风飘摆，不见尽头。  
在迦尔纳摔了第三个盘子之后，MIRAI扯下了眼镜。他冲进厨房，把迦尔纳强行与锅碗瓢盆们隔离开来，熟练地拿起平底锅，放在燃气灶上，点火，开抽油烟机，一气呵成。  
不过迦尔纳还是用犯规的可怜光波成功博得了MIRAI的同情，尝试做了一碟葱花煎鸡蛋。只可惜那堆黑乎乎的东西，实在令人无法想象到原本的食材到底是什么。  
MIRAI做的菜很丰富，甚至连盐油酱醋的分量都完全符合迦尔纳的胃口。  
“呜哇——好难吃。”  
MIRAI咬了一口那坨黑色的不明物体，一脸嫌弃地抱怨出声。  
“……咳咳，我把它倒掉去……”  
迦尔纳窘迫地起身，伸向那叠失败之作。  
“别。”  
MIRAI挪开了那碟子，把剩下的不明物体全都拨进了自己的碗里。  
“我不是被你买来供着的，解决消费者的烦恼是商品的工作。”  
一本正经地说着“商品”这样的词汇，将迦尔纳的话都挡了回去。  
“下次……会努力做出可以吃的东西的。”  
对着端起碗筷走向厨房的MIRAI，迦尔纳一脸歉疚地保证道。  
“为什么你会这么在意我的感受？你知道我不是阿周那吧？”  
少年没有回过头，连脚步的停顿都不曾有，只是自语式地抛出问题。  
听到了这句话的迦尔纳选择了沉默。  
他无法回答。他不能回答。  
从未愈合过的伤口如果不刻意将其遮掩，那么鲜血淋漓的场景会将看到它的人尽数吞噬。  
——但是无论多么深重的悲伤都有能够抚平他的人存在，就如同每一把锁都有和其对应的钥匙。  
可是，“那个人”已经永远停留在了他无法抵达的时间里。他明明知道的。  
迦尔纳打开了手机的备忘录，草草输入了两行字。

MIRAI从厨房回来的时候，正好看到迦尔纳将手机收了起来。  
“我用一下浴室。”  
他打了个招呼就钻进了盥洗室。  
迦尔纳拉开卧室的门，声控灯依次亮起。他毫不费力地从柜子顶层搬出一套枕头和被子，都是崭新的，毫无使用过的痕迹。不仅仅是柜子里刚拿出来的那套，就连铺在床上的那套，看上去是也没有怎么使用过的样子。  
毕竟这座房子成为他的新家，也不过是一个月之前的事情。  
在足以容纳两个成年人的床上把两套床具归置完毕，迦尔纳听到门口传来动静，扭头一看——  
“——我的睡衣在哪？”  
迦尔纳当时恨不得两眼一黑就这么躺下去什么都不知道了。这孩子浑身湿哒哒的头发还在往下滴水，连浴巾都没有围就这么大大方方地站在卧室门口遛鸟。  
“在靠墙的第二个抽屉里……”  
迦尔纳匆匆忙忙跑出了房间，好像扎到了一屁股图钉那样仓皇而逃。  
冲了个凉彻底从内到外都冷静下来之后，迦尔纳围着浴巾，深呼吸了三次，踱进了卧室。  
不管用。  
一看到那张脸，那缩小版的手脚，巧克力色的皮肤被稍嫌宽大的淡蓝色睡衣衬托得十分乖巧的样子，迦尔纳就觉得世界上再没有比自制力这三个字更扯淡的了。  
不过他决定还是先默念一下经文什么的……  
闭着眼睛在脑子里无限循环梵文经文的迦尔纳怎可能料到被从背后突袭的情况。  
大概是小孩子心性，把自己当抱枕了吧……  
迦尔纳感觉到那双手只是环住他，没有进一步动作，心跳也渐渐恢复正常水平，决定当好一个人形抱枕。  
第二天MIRAI睡得神清气爽，迦尔纳则顶着黑眼圈跌跌撞撞爬进浴室。

※※※  
“十六岁的男孩子都应该干什么”这个难题，困扰了迦尔纳一个早上和一个中午。然后这个问题在他看到MIRAI自己在客厅玩射击游戏玩的出神入化沉迷不已之时得到了彻底的解决。  
在交待完老师那边的研究任务之后的闲暇时间里，迦尔纳偶尔会被MIRAI拉着一起玩游戏。  
那种特别恐怖的惊悚系孤岛求生游戏。  
迦尔纳觉得每次玩那玩意自己整个人都会和头发一个颜色，包括眼珠子。  
他在连续做了三天僵尸吃人鬼还有蜘蛛蜈蚣满地爬的噩梦之后，真的举白旗了。  
将这样的他从地狱中解救出来的人，是一位特别善良的小姑娘。  
这位小姑娘的名字有点长，叫……伊莉雅……伊莉雅斯菲尔·冯·爱因兹贝伦。因为她的人造人就是出自迦尔纳的老师之手。  
在MIRAI初次启动的时候，到研究所进行配合性测试的伊莉雅趁着负责人不注意四处溜达，结果跑到了危险区，是他找到了在黑暗中吓得一边发抖一边哭的伊莉雅，当时小姑娘说什么择日定当登门拜谢之类的话他并没有当真，就进入了休眠期。  
没想到伊莉雅还记得那时候的事情。  
伊莉雅家的人造人算是她暂时的监护人代理，一名身材高大结实的代号为卫宫的黑皮白发青年。

伊莉雅在客厅陪MIRAI一起玩解谜游戏，卫宫端了一壶红茶出来，给迦尔纳倒了一杯。  
“MIRAI那孩子……和我并不一样吧？”  
卫宫得到了迦尔纳的首肯，坐到了旁边。  
“你指的是什么？”  
抿了口茶，迦尔纳往客厅的方向靠了靠，这是一种下意识的保护动作。  
“不用这样防备，我不过是从你对他的态度上做出了这样的判断罢了。”  
卫宫耸耸肩，发觉到自己踩到了雷区。不过有的事情就算要冒些风险也是值得去做的。  
“我常常被伊莉雅说成是爱多管闲事，况且以我的立场本没有资格说这样的话。但是看在MIRAI救过伊莉雅的份上……现在在这里的是MIRAI，就算再怎么相像，他也——”  
“那种事情我当然清楚。”  
迦尔纳很少打断别人，这次他确实是罕见地情绪激动了。  
MIRAI不是阿周那。他比任何人都清楚。他也没有打算将MIRAI当成阿周那的替身。但是理智和情感总是背道而驰，只因为那是他最在乎的人。  
如果是阿周那的话，看到这样的他，肯定要讥讽一番了吧。  
“你在这莫名其妙地消沉些什么呢？真是一点都不像你啊，迦尔纳。”  
——看吧，他一定会这样说——等等——  
“MIRAI？”  
迦尔纳面前的是把身后的伊莉雅哄睡着了之后拿着苹果小口咬着的少年。  
那双透亮的眼睛里，映出了迦尔纳一脸的难以置信。

 

※※※  
昨晚的大雨洗刷了沉闷的天空，打开窗户，扑面而来的是新鲜的带着露水的青草气息。  
MIRAI做完日常的室内清洁，伸了个懒腰，隐隐约约听到窗外传来小动物的求救声。  
走到院子里一看，是一只小刺猬，被压在了他在外面清扫后忘记整理的扫把和簸箕下面。  
他将小刺猬解救出来，发现紧挨着墙壁的地方，有一块草皮的形状不太规则。  
弯下腰用手去摸索了半天，竟然掀起了一块方形的草皮。下面是通向地下酒窖的门。  
“居然私藏了酒吗这个人。”  
这样想着，挑了挑眉，MIRAI顺着梯子爬了下去。  
壁灯一盏盏地点亮，原本宽敞的地下室里堆放着的并不是酒架。而是一些机械四肢，和齐全的修理用具。  
大概是和迦尔纳的工作有关的东西吧。MIRAI这样想着。准确的说，是他倾向于这样进行理解。  
对于看到的事物，以何种形式接受下来，是所见者的自由。即使是明明感觉到或许并非如此，也有着相信自己想要相信的“真相”的自由。  
迦尔纳和老师的研究是人造人的制作，虽然本质上都是“非人之物”，然而人造人与机器人本质上的区别标准是，基于魔术还是基于科学。  
——魔术，即超脱常识的现象。  
将在常识下即能做到的事情，用另一种非常识的方式使其发生。  
人为的奇迹，再现奇迹的行为的总称。  
人可以拥有灵魂，即使是人工生产出来也是如此。而机器不会。  
他用手指在桌面划了一下，捻了捻。  
整个工作间看上去保存的很完好，根据灰尘堆积的情况，这些工具至少有两个月以上的时间没有使用过了。  
桌上摆着一份在电子时代已经过时的纸质日历，红色的水笔在每一天的日期上都画了圈，但是在着9月24日这一天，红色的圈再也没有出现过。  
据他所知，阿周那是在9月24日离开的。现在是12月3日。  
这些机械四肢的形状和长度，都是成年男子的型号。  
不可能。MIRAI拒绝继续思考下去。他顺着梯子离开了地下空间，将入口用草皮重新掩好。

MIRAI炖了一锅咖喱。因为伊莉雅之前说过想尝尝正宗的印度料理，而卫宫显然坚持只做适合伊莉雅口味的日式甜咖喱，所以他便答应了伊莉雅“下次做咖喱的话给你留一份”。  
话是这么说，但是正宗的印度咖喱辣的要死，小学生根本没法吃啊……  
无奈地摇摇头，将芥末子和辣椒的分量减少到四分之一，实在不行就再做点酸奶用来解辣好了。  
等下。有点不对。伊莉雅并不喜欢吃花椰菜的。而且伊莉雅喜欢吃牛肉，不是鸡肉。  
……可是迦尔纳也不爱吃花椰菜和鸡肉啊。他每次这两样菜都吃得很少。  
他盯着咖喱上面飘着的绿色蔬菜，越想越觉得奇怪。  
“MIRAI，我给你带了芝士蛋糕。”  
迦尔纳从屋外进来的声音拉回了MIRAI的思绪。

两个人面对面坐在餐桌上，迦尔纳看着MIRAI打开纸盒，撕掉包装纸。  
用勺子小小地舀了一口，放入口中。  
“为什么不买柠檬味的？”  
令他反应过来自己刚刚说了什么的，是迦尔纳震惊的表情。  
“不不不，我没有不满的意思，这个原味的也很好吃……但是……”  
为什么自己会想要吃柠檬味的芝士蛋糕？明明应该是第一次吃蛋糕啊！  
“今天去晚了，柠檬味的蛋糕已经卖完了，抱歉。下次我会早点。”  
迦尔纳抓起空掉的蛋糕盒，转身进了厨房。  
他的手在抖啊。是我的错觉吗？  
MIRAI困惑地咬了咬叉子。

泡在浴缸里面，右手指戳着可爱的小黄鸭，MIRAI被热腾腾的蒸汽熏得脸颊发红。  
他低头看着水面倒映出来的自己的脸。  
阿周那就是长成这个样子的吗？  
皮肤很黑的印度人……黑发黑瞳，清秀得有些模糊性别的五官。  
好想知道他是怎么样的一个人啊。  
——知道了的话，你又能怎么样呢？  
说好不要当代替品的，说好了只把自己作为“商品”的。不要擅自产生越界的感情啊。  
捏着自己的脸，对着水面吹了口气。看着那张面容被波纹搅碎，他开心地笑出了声。

光着脚踩在柔软的地毯上，MIRAI拉开了卧室的门。  
迦尔纳放下手中的书，看了他一眼，叹了口气站起身，侧过MIRAI就要走出房门时，被拉住了。  
“我去给你拿浴巾。”  
“呐，迦尔纳？为什么你不碰我啊。”  
MIRAI低着头，声音闷闷的。  
一个独身的成年男人，会要买一个人造人一起生活，肯定是有解决生理需要的考虑吧。  
“什……么……？”  
迦尔纳瞠目结舌，毫无预兆地被一记直球砸中，引以为傲的逻辑全都打了死结。  
“你买下我不是为了解决生理需要吗？何况我和阿周那还有着一样的脸。难不成……你有什么隐疾吗？”  
迦尔纳面对MIRAI突如其来的胡搅蛮缠，面无表情地沉默了一会儿，直到MIRAI心里开始发虚，他才开了口。  
“以你现在这个小身板压不住我。”  
然后丢下被雷得外焦里嫩的MIRAI，径直去盥洗室拿浴巾了。  
原来阿周那才是在上面的那个？！！！  
MIRAI傻眼了。  
他当然不会知道真相是自己理解错，实际上迦尔纳当然是做攻的一方，不过倾向于在床上掌握主动权的阿周那比较喜欢骑乘位。  
此时小家伙的脑筋已经向着错误的方向飞驰而去。  
另一方面，迦尔纳想的却是“十六岁啊！要是真的做了不成了犯罪了吗！”这样过于正直的缘由。

※※※  
夏天刚刚过去，秋天随着凉风席卷了整座小城。  
路上的行人开始穿上长袖衣裤，偶有背着书包的学生嬉笑着走过。  
迦尔纳拖着行李箱招了一辆出租车。  
“小伙子，去哪儿啊？”  
司机用不太流利的本地话问道。  
“机场。”  
迦尔纳看了看手表，时间还早。  
司机发动了车子，他轻轻摇下车窗，任凭气流吹乱他稍长的头发。  
后悔。  
既后悔不辞而别，也后悔当初的吵架。  
更多的是后悔自己没有说出口的道歉。确实是自己最近工作太忙早出晚归，竟然忘记了两个人交往的纪念日。阿周那是很少无理取闹的人，自己也只是因为劳累过度变得脾气糟糕，才说出了那些并非本意的话。  
那句刺痛他耳膜的“分手吧”，就像一只冰冷的手将他心脏紧紧拧住然后塞进了碎纸机。  
从衣服口袋里拿出手机，屏幕亮了又亮，那双手只是按在home键上，在滑向键盘之前的步骤踌躇着。  
他和阿周那有着血缘关系。都说血缘相连的人，更容易明白彼此的想法，可他却没能做到。或许是自己太过迟钝了吧。明明是比常人更加难以维系的关系，为什么会渐渐变得不如当初那样处处留意了呢？  
成为了大人之后，被工作淹没，被应酬淹没，被错综复杂的人际关系淹没。何时开始忘记了一起吃晚饭的约定，又是何时开始忘记了阿周那讨厌烟味的事情，又是何时开始自大到认为阿周那还会一直站在原地等。  
余光瞥到路边的一块门牌，他喊司机停车。  
“叮铃——”  
“欢迎光临！”  
“我要一份芝士蛋糕，柠檬味的。”  
迦尔纳连头顶的价目表都没有看，虽然不是常去的那家店，不过味道应该是一样的。  
拿好蛋糕盒，迦尔纳的嘴角稍稍弯起。

“麻烦您开回去，原路返回。我突然忘记了重要的文件。”  
迦尔纳看着手里的纸盒，想着用阿周那最喜欢的柠檬味芝士蛋糕来作为礼物，再加上诚恳的道歉，就能好好地说出道别的话了吧。如果他真的什么都不说地走掉，那等他回来的时候那可就不是被关在门外那么简单了。  
“小伙子，这是想给女朋友一个惊喜吧？”  
司机转过头来，瞄了瞄那盒蛋糕。  
“是作为吵架的道歉。”  
如果就这样一声不吭地走掉，以阿周那的性子，他绝对要被罚红牌。  
迦尔纳看清了司机的样貌，年级有些大了，发丝略显花白，但是面容憨厚，亲切感油然而生。  
“年轻人呐，小吵小闹，那都是正常的！要相处得长久，一定会有摩擦，你看我这么大年纪，我和我老伴儿都三十年了，中间也不知道折腾过多少次，现在呀，不还是好好的？说到底还是我爱她啊，所以我都会先道歉，不管是不是我的错。小伙子，吵架不可怕，可怕的啊，是后悔。”  
司机一边说着，一边准备在下一个路口拐弯掉头。  
迦尔纳点了点头，刚拿出手机用快捷键调出阿周那的号码，就感到一阵剧烈的冲力，手机飞了出去，车身像是一个被随意翻弄的小铁盒，装在里面的人如同弹珠般撞得失去了方向感。  
他失去了意识。

阿周那本来是准备睡个懒觉的，被手机铃声吵起来正准备发火，一看拨过来的号码就吓醒了。  
接通了警方的电话，听着那边问他认不认识一个叫迦尔纳的男人，他还以为是迦尔纳做了什么犯法的事情，一个着急磕到了门板上。  
当他听到“车祸”“抢救”“XX医院”的关键词，整个人懵掉了。  
连睡衣都没来得及脱就套了件外套，匆匆忙忙踩上鞋子抓起车钥匙就冲出了家门。  
一路不知道闯了多少个红灯，到医院的时候他已经快崩溃了，抓着一个小护士就问“迦尔纳他在哪？！”差点被当做是精神病人。  
还好碰到了曾经同一所学校的学弟，是这家医院的外科副主任医师，认出了他，带他来到了迦尔纳的手术室外。  
浑浑噩噩地签了一堆手术确认单，看着手术室的红灯亮起。  
“你好，是阿周那先生吧？”  
一位年轻的小警察，对阿周那点了点头。  
那位小警察手里拿着一个有些惨不忍睹的蛋糕盒，是阿周那最喜欢的那家店。  
“伤者之前一直攥着这个蛋糕盒，我想大概是要送给谁的礼物吧……长官说这个可以交给家属，我就拿过来了。你看……”  
阿周那颤抖着接过那个纸盒，打开来，里面的蛋糕已经变形了。  
但是上面有一行字依稀可辨。  
“sorry”  
“你他妈给我醒来亲口对我说啊！”  
阿周那倒在椅背上，捂住脸。

 

一周后。  
阿周那坐在迦尔纳的病房外面，手里握着一杯热咖啡。  
一位年长的红发女性在他身旁坐下。  
“这孩子本来是替我去美国开会的，因为我不幸得了流感。……我很抱歉。”  
“你是魔术师吧。”  
阿周那很清楚自己现在非常没有礼貌，但是他不在乎。他现在满脸胡茬，连引以为傲的外表都不在乎了，冲撞长辈有什么大不了的。如果有办法让迦尔纳现在醒过来对他说话，让他去蹲监狱他都不在乎。  
“魔术师也并非万能。”  
女人似乎有些恼火。  
“能够使人体的时间回溯的魔术。是存在的吧？”  
阿周那自顾自将自己的粗鲁无礼进行下去。  
“可是你并非魔术师。我不知道这些事情你是从何得知的，但是不要小瞧魔术世界。那是普通人不可以踏足的领域。”  
女人愤愤地拂袖而去。  
所以说，是有的。这样的魔术。  
阿周那突然笑了起来。

 

TBC.


End file.
